What If I Ran Away?
by SpaceManStu-JustAnother
Summary: Princess Kagome is gone! Search parties are everywhere! But Prince Inuyasha will find her; as what he says. Bad with summaries. Please R&R!
1. The Lost Princess

Enjoy :)

A 4 year old girl walked down a big white carpet. The towns people were all around the big white carpet. The 4 year had a long white dress. She had a big white flower on her head. Her long black hair was stopping at her knees.

"We are proud to announce that, we have a new princess! Please give your respects to Miss. Kagome-Chan!" An announcer shouted from above. The towns people roared in joy.

All the way at the end of the carpet was her father, mother, best friend, and her mother and fathers best friends.

She wanted to get there so she walked a little faster. Her foot stepped on her dress causing her to trip. She prepared to fall but it never happened. She felt two small; but strong, hands on her shoulder.

She looked up. It was a 5 year old who caught her. He had short black hair, and brown eyes. He had a red gown, with gray pants under. He had a crown on his head. He was a prince. But from another kingdom.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded a yes. He took her hand and led her to the end of the carpet. Her father was in the middle. Between her mother and her mothers best friend. "Kagome-Chan. Today's the day you become a princess."  
She wanted to jump in joy, but she knew she couldn't. Her father had a crown in his hand. He placed it on her. Kagome looked up at it. Her smile covered almost her whole face. She couldn't take it anymore. "Daddy? Can I?" She asked. He smiled and nodded "Yes!" She started to jump around in joy. "Yeah! Yeah! I love you Daddy and Mommy!" She said as she leaped in his arms. "We love you too." Her mother said.

**9 years later.**

A woman with a long red dress came running down the long hall wall of a castle. "Ottu! Ottu! Its an emergency!" The woman ran. A man known as Ottu, turned around. "What is it, Miyu?" Ottu said.

Ottu Takashi and Miyu Takashi are the parents of two princesses that are, Kagome Takashi and Kikyou Takashi. That makes Ottu and Miyu King and Queen of the kingdom. But right now princess Kagome is nowhere to be found.

"Ottu! Kagome! She's gone!"  
Ottu turned around. "What?" He said. "Did you check her room!" He added. "Yes! I did, Kikyou doesn't know where she's at either!"  
Ottu turned to one of the guards. "Get all the guards and look for my child in and out side the castle!"  
"Yes, Sir!" He ran. "Miyu calm down. Everything will be alright." Ottu said. (Remember that!XD!)

"I hope so."

Later.

Ottu and Miyu were laying in bed. Its been hours and they haven't heard any news.

Miyu was sleeping on Ottu's chest. Soon he heard the door knock. "Open."  
A guard came in. "King Ottu, its just in that Princess Kagome is nowhere to be found in the _kingdom_."  
The guard looked down. "What!" He shouted. Miyu woke up. "What's going on?"  
Ottu looked down at Miyu. Then at the guard. "Please leave." The guard left and closed the door. "Miyu. The guards couldn't find Kagome."  
Tears started to bloom in her eyes. "No."  
"Miyu-"  
"No!" She looked up at him. "We have to find her!"  
Her tears hurt him very badly. "I know! First thing in the morning, we will start looking ourselves."  
He put her to sleep. He went out for a minute. He walked to his office. He sat on the table and got a paper and some ink.

_Dear Taisho Kingdom,_

_Have notice that princess Kagome has been missing. I would like for us to join together to find her. You will receive a great award. I have talked to your son; Prince Inuyasha, and he said he loves my daughter. So I would have your son marry my daughter._

_Please notice that I wish to see my daughter again._

_- Ottu Takashi. Takashi Kingdom_

He put the letter in and envelope. He tied it on a message bird.

It took off.

* * *

Hope you liked it !


	2. Everyone's Feelings?

So sorry I took too long I didn't know what to write next!

* * *

The next morning, everyone was up early.

"Kikyou, When was the last time you seen her?" Miyu asked.

Kikyou and Miyu was sitting inside the master bedroom.

"The last time I saw her was when she was in her room. She had a lot of bags around her."

_So she planned to leave? But she didn't tell us. Does this mean she ran away? _Miyu thought.

"Kikyou we will be leaving for a meeting when your father comes back."

"Mom, what meeting?" She asked.

"We are having a meeting with the Taisho family."

Kikyou jumped up. "Really? That means we are going to see Prince Inuyasha?"

"Yes, Kikyou." Miyu said annoyed.

Kikyou loves Prince Inuyasha. He was her first love. She planned on being his princess, but he said he has someone in mind.

"Mom, why aren't I a princess? Why was Kagome one?"

"Because Kagome was born first. Guess what?"

"What?" She asked.

"Since Prince Inuyasha was born second he becomes Kagome's prince. Its because the first girl born in one kingdom get to marry the second boy born in other kingdom! Isn't that great! Your father already had plans for their wedding! But don't tell Kagome."

"That's not great! I wanna marry Inuyasha! Its not fair!" Kikyou started to whine.

"Kikyou, but look at the bright side, you get to marry the first boy to be born, Sesshomaru!"

Kikyou almost fainted. "WHAT I DON'T WANNA MARRY A COLD-HEARTED, QUIET, DARK PRINCE!"

"Thanks a lot." A man said coming in the room.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, she didn't mean that!"

Yes I did." Kikyou folded her arms.

Sesshomaru sat down next to Miyu.

Then Prince Inuyasha came in.

"OH! Inuyasha! Come sit next to me!" Kikyou shouted patting the seat next to her.

"Oh, no that's okay I'll sit in Princess Kagome's seat." Inuyasha said as he sat down in Kagome's seat which was on the other end of Kikyou.

Izayoi and Inutaisho sat next to Kikyou.

Hello, Princess Kikyou." They both said.

Ottu sat next to Miyu.

It was Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miyu, Ottu, Kikyou, Inutaisho, and Izayoi, in order.

Kikyou was filled with anger.

"Okay, I was thinking that we; ourselves, should search for Kagome. I really thank you guys a lot for coming. But one question, do you guys accept your reward?" Ottu said.

"Yes!" Inuyasha said as fast as he could.

Inuyasha has been in love with Kagome ever since she tripped. When he looked into her eyes. When he heard that he was going to marry Princess Kagome he's been in his room thinking about the wedding.

"Yes." Inutaisho said in a more calm way.

"Ottu, I will be the one to find her first I promise!" Inuyasha said and stood and left.

"Where's he going?" Kikyou asked.

"He's going to find Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

Kikyou stood up and followed Inuyasha's path.

"O, thank you Sesshomaru! Oh, no problem, Kikyou." Sesshomaru said.

Miyu patted him on his back. "Don't worry you will be able to get her heart soon."

Kikyou ran to where Inuyasha was at. He was in Kagome's room.

"Inuyasha hun, what are you doing in here ?" Kikyou asked.

"Don't call me that." Inuyasha said.

"But why we are going to get married soon so we will might as well start acting like we are married!" Kikyou grabbed onto his arm.

"Get off of me! And I'm not going to marry you! Don't you know the reward if I find Kagome! I would be able to marry her! I always loved her!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Guards!" He added.

6 guards came in and took Kikyou out. "Inuyasha! How dare you!" She shouted.  
Inuyasha looked around her room, to find any clues.

He walked to her dresser and found a book that said, "DON'T OPEN!"

_Well that gave it away._ Inuyasha thought.

So he opened it. _I have to use everything to find out where she's at._ The first page.

_Urgh! I hate being a princess! I wanna be normal! I don't wanna live this life! Why couldn't Kikyou be a princess why me!But on the bright side I get to marry Prince Inuyasha. He's kinda cute, he's very nice to me. I think he likes me too. Ever since the day after I became a princess I think I fell for him. _

Inuyasha kept reading and reading.

There was one more page.

_That's it I'm leaving! I'm tired of my mom, and my dad! I'm even more sick and tired or Kikyou! She threaten me to stay away from Inuyasha! She is a stalker! She has pictures of him on every wall in her closet! I wish I was never alive because of Kikyou! But the other thing she did to me was really bad. _

"That's it? What did Kikyou do!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I think Kikyou is the one behind all of this." Sesshomaru said. "I like that." Sesshomaru added.

"Sesshomaru, will you help me? I mean help me find Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure, but for me, you have to get Kikyou to like me!" Sesshomaru said and Inuyasha stood up.

"I will brother." Inuyasha pulled out his hand.

"Deal?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru looked at him.

_Boy our parents will kill us. But its for love. What can I say?_ Sesshomaru thought.

Sesshomaru took his hand.

"Deal."

* * *

Was it too short?


	3. Fairy Tales

"Izayoi, you need to calm it. Inuyasha must of have went to find Kagome." Inutaisho said to Izayoi.  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were missing.  
"But what about Sesshomaru?" She shouted.  
"He must of have went with Inuyasha!" Ottu and Miyu walked in.  
"Yes its true the guards heard them talking about searching for her." Ottu said.  
"Mean while don't forget we have a war going on." Ottu added. Miyu hit him in the back of his head and whispered, "Don't be so loud Kikyou doesn't know about this."  
"What war?" Kikyou asked.  
Miyu sighed.  
"Kikyou remember when I told you stories about kingdoms having bad guys wanting to take control of them?"

"No." Kikyou said.  
"Here we go again." Miyu and a girl said.

* * *

"Once upon a time, there was 10 Kingdoms. One was the Wolfman Kingdom, it was the main and most powerful Kingdom. In there was the Lord and the Lord's wife. The 7 other Kingdoms were, Taisho Kingdom, Takashi Kingdom, Satti Kingdom, WhiteWolf Kingdom, Slayer Kingdom, Monk Kingdom and Fox Kingdom! The last two were unkown." A girl said.

* * *

The girl walked to an apartment. "The Satti Kingdom wanted to take control of all Kingdoms and have more power than the Wolfman Kingdom. So one by one he took over all the Kingdoms, but only 2 was remaining. Taisho and Takashi Kingdom. Takashi didn't have demon armies like the Taisho did. So they were in great danger. The Taisho was concerned and defended them. The first girl in the Takashi family and the second boy in the Taisho family grew to love each other." Miyu said.

* * *

The girl smiled. "This war was very long. It still goes now today. At this moment Satti and Taisho are fighting. But the love life between the boy and girl still goes on. They don't confess til the end." Kagome said as she laied down on her bed. _I missed them. Mama. Papa. Inuyasha. I wonder what he's doing now?_

* * *

"Sesshomaru! You tired yet!" Inuyasha shouted over the wind blowing in their ears. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha was running in inhuman speed. "Not a chance! I'll do anything to get Kikyou to like me!" Sesshomaru shouted.  
_He loves her doesn't he?_  
They were heading to America. "Inuyasha? Are you sure she will be there?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"Yeah I'm sure."

**Flashback**

_"Hey, Kagome if you were to ever run away, where would you go?" 6 year old, Inuyasha asked. He was sitting down fishing._  
_"I would go to America!" 5 year old, Kagome said as she threw her hands in the air._  
_"Why America?" He asked. It was a beautiful night._  
_"Because its where all the normal people are at. I always wanted to be normal." She answered. She was looking at the beautiful, dark water._  
_Inuyasha just looked at her._

**End of Flashback**

Kagome started to unpack. She moved to New York. Bronx. Grand Concourse. "The apartments are sure different." Kagome said to herself. _I ran away cause I didn't want to be special. I wanted to be normal. And I will._  
_Wait, I told Inuyasha where I would go if I ran away! He might find me. But he would understand!_

* * *

_HOPE YOU LIKED IT ! PLZ REVIEW!_


	4. Eyes Will Meet Again

"Tiza!" Kagome screamed. Lets just say Kagome couldn't pay for her rent and she moved to her aunts house. Tiza Yamada was Kagomes aunt. She understands Kagome's problem so she won't tell.

"What~" Tiza said as she walked in half asleep.

"What is this mess!" There was clothes, games, and boxes everywhere. Kagome was just now moving in.  
"Oh, Kagome shut up! Your lucky your even living here. Wait, how did you get in?" Tiza asked.  
"The door was wide opened." Tiza was just a few years older than Kagome. Kagome soon started to clean up.  
She finished by dinner time. Tiza ordered Chinese food.

"Kagome, dinner is done." Tiza shouted from downstairs. Kagome came down. "Don't say it like you made it." They both sat down and ate.

"Oh, Inuyasha called." Tiza said. Kagome choked on her food.

"WHAT!" Kagome shouted.  
"What did he say?"  
"He asked me if I knew where you were at and I said yesh your here and he said he would be here tomorrow and not to let you runaway again." Tiza said as she swallowed 3 dumplings.  
"WHAT! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT! ARE YOU STUPID!" Kagome started to run round packing again.  
"Hey, don't think you can leave so easily. He ordered 100 guards to stand outside." Tiza said.  
Kagome sat on the floor. _Urgh! So much for my get away._  
"Okay~ I'm going to head to sleep now, you should too." Tiza went upstairs. Kagome looked at the table. She didn't put her plate away.  
Kagome decided to clean the table. She went outside to get the paper. J_ust as Tiza said the guards where outside._ They all glared at her. _As cold as Sesshomaru..._  
She took the newspaper and slammed the door. She sat at the table.  
_Its so lonely._ There's was only one light on. The light above her head.

Top News

Prince Kagome is missing! No one knows where she could be everyone is worried. - BLAH BLAH.

Kagomes eyes were droppping. She turned off the light and put her head down._ Imma just take a 5 minute sleep._

When she was fast asleep a man walked into the house.

"Shush! I didn't know we would be here early!" A man whispered to another man. "Urgh."  
Kagome woke up. She couldn't see a thing, but she heard the voices. She backed up to the wall. She was as scared as hell! _What should I do?_  
Then the light turned on.

Blue eyes met gold eyes.


	5. High School Gang?

Their eyes met.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome spoke. "Kagome if you scream, I swear!" Inuyasha knows Kagome that well. Kagome's mouth opened to scream. He quickly ran to her and covered her mouth.

"Kagome I don't want Tiza coming to beat me! So please be quiet." He whispered. "Too late." Inuyasha turned around. He saw Sesshomaru on the floor passed out. Tiza was standing their with a smirk. "T-Tiza! Long time no see! How are you!" Yes, Inuyasha is scared of a girl.

"Cut the crap." Tiza went straight for the face.

**Later**

"Thank you Tiza." Kagome said. She was sitting on the couch next to Tiza. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were on the floor passed out.

_What should I do? I need to be alone. Not with these too. Inuyasha should understand._ "Tiza, take Sesshomaru and you could go to sleep."  
Tiza glared at her, and did what she was asked. Kagome went on her knees next to Inuyasha. She waited for Inuyasha to wake up. Soon he awoke. His eyes were opening.

"Kagome?" He said.  
"Yup it's me." She answered. "Why? Why did you run away? Everyone is sick and worried about you!" Inuyasha sat up. "But Inuyasha I'm tired of that life! I wanna live normal. You know that!" Kagome almost shouted.

"But Kagome why didn't you tell me!" He took her hands in his. "We could've gone together."

* * *

"I hate you." Tiza glared at Sesshomaru. He was scared of Tiza's glare. "It's not my fault you have a _ewwwish_ scent." Sesshomaru shouted. _Don't lie to yourself Sesshomaru_. He thought. _Such a sweet-_  
"Well at least I don't smell like a forest!" She shouted back. "Oh! You brat!" Sesshomaru shouted as he took charge.  
"Bring it on." Tiza said.

* * *

"Inuyasha, if that would've happened, I would cause a lot of trouble for you." Kagome said. "You made a lot of trouble it's already like the both of us are gone." They both chuckled.

Inuyasha leaned closer to her. He kissed her on the cheek. "Don't do that again, I was scared." He whispered. Kagome's face was beat red.

At that moment Sesshomaru came. Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked at him. He was limping. "Sesshomaru what happened?" Kagome asked. "The brat hurt me." Sesshomaru whined and put his head on Kagome's lap. "Poor guy... TIZA!" Tiza came down.

"Hi." Was all Tiza said.

"Tiza! Why did you hurt him! Do you know that he's a prince!" Kagome shouted. "I could care less! He's not any different than other people! So why should I show respect?"  
Kagome didn't answer. She got up and sat on the couch. Inuyasha sat with her. Kagome had her eyes close. "I think... we should head to sleep." He said.

"Wait, you guys are staying too?" Tiza asked.

"Yup."  
"Urgh!" She stomped up stairs.

"Sesshomaru, there's a guest room upstairs on your left." Kagome said still with her eyes closed. "Inuyasha, yours is on the right."

"What about you Kagome?"

"Imma clean than go to sleep."  
Both boys went upstairs. Kagome fell asleep on the couch. Around 4 in the morning, Inuyasha came downstairs. _Don't lie to me, Kagome. Just for my sake._ Inuyasha carried her to her room and placed her in bed.

**Morning**

Kagome woke up to sunlight in her face. _Huh? How did I end up here?_ She got up and went downstairs.

"Morning Kagome." The boys said.

"Morning guys."

"Kagome your gonna be late to your first day of school." Tiza said as she came down.

"Boys if your gonna be living here, that means you guys are going too!"  
"What!" They both shouted.

"Oh let's just get this over with!" Kagome said as she went back upstairs.

**10 minutes later**

Kagome came down in her uniform dress.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came down with the boys uniform.

"Ready for school?" Tiza said.

"It sounds like, ready for hell?"

* * *

sorry took too long to update had a busy week !


	6. Without You?

_Ring Ring ~_

Class has started for these kids.

"I wanna go home now!" Inuyasha whined.

"Inuyasha, you haven't even walked in class yet!" Kagome said.

Tiza walked towards us.

"I hate all of you guys." Tiza glared at all of us.

"All of you guys are gonna be in my class." She added.

"Oh! Isn't that great?" Kagome shouted!

"No, it isn't." Tiza glared at Kagome.

They all walked in class.

The teacher came to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kagome.

"Hi, I'm Ms. Kohobishia. But you can just called Ms." Ms. said.

"Okay , I'm Kagome Ta- I mean, Maki. Here our my brothers, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Maki." Kagome said.

"Mhmm, interesting" Ms. said.

Everybody took their seats.

"~~~~~~~~~~~~~MATH~~~~~~~SCIENCE~~~~~CATS~~~ELA~~~" The teacher started to start class.

* * *

_**Later (Lunch Time)**_

Inuyasha walked up to the kitchen and said, " I would like, my seafood special please."

Kagome jumped up and grabbed Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, what is wrong with you?" Kagome whispered.

"What I'm getting my food." He whined.

"Inuyasha you eat what they give you." She said.

"OH MY! I AM NOT STAYING HERE!" Inuyasha said and ran off.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran after him.

She found him up on the roof.

_Why here?_

"Inuyasha, there you are!" He was sitting looking at the city.

She sat with him.

"Inuyasha I know its hard being here, but-"

"Its hard being here without you." Inuyasha cut her off.

She looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Without you being mine." He whispered.

* * *

Cliffy!

Sorry it took me sooo long to update! I was busy with exams and studying !

I_ will_ update soon.


	7. Gone Like The Wind

_Without you being mine._

"Without me being yours?" She repeated.

He nodded.

* * *

Something tall in a black coat stood in front of the school entrance.

_This time I will capture her before she runs away again. _

He walked around the school to the school yard.

He saw to teens sitting on the roof.

_Looks like he's finally confessing._

* * *

"Kagome, I liked you ever since I first saw you tripped when you became a princess." Inuyasha said.

"When I tripped?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was the boy who caught you." He smiled.

"You was! But wait, you had black hair!" She pointed out.

He laughed and nodded.

"Yes I did. I was human." He said.

"Human?"  
"Okay, here we go." Inuyasha started.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked down the hall looking for something.

_I can't believe Inuyasha does not smell this._

He walked outside and pulled out his phone.

* * *

"Oh, so that's why you were human." Kagome said.

He nodded.

"So Kagome, do you love me?" He asked

"I,"

Then he felt something in his pockets start to shake.

He took it out.

"Kagome, something is wrong with this thing." Inuyasha said as he held out the phone.

She laughed. "Nothings wrong with it." She opened it and put it in Inuyasha's ear. "Say 'Hello'." She said.

"Hello?" He said.

"Inuyasha! Its me Sesshomaru!"

"Oh Shit! Kagome! Sesshomaru is in the phone thingy!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha you idiot! I'm not in the stupid phone! Just listen to me! Sniff the air now!" Sesshomaru shouted.

Inuyasha stood up, turned around and did so.  
"Oh my god, is that?"

"Yes it is! He's after Kagome! Take her and run!" Inuyasha hung up the phone.

"Kagome we gotta-" Inuyasha said as he turned around.

No one was there.

Just the wind.

"Kagome! Damn! I'm too late!" Inuyasha ran inside and down the stairs.

* * *

"Right before you could run with him. Also right before you could answer to his confession." A man said. He was holding Kagome. Her mouth was cover by a hanky. He blindfolded her also.

He walked to the other side of the classroom. "It looks like this room hasn't been used in a while, so I'm safe." He turned to Kagome. "But you aren't." He walked towards her. He took the blindfold off her. Her eyes widen.

He took the hanky out of her mouth. "Naraku!" She shouted. "Shut up!" He turned around and looked out the window. "Inuyasha should be coming soon." He said.

"Meanwhile I should keep you busy." He added.

Sprry i took too long i had alot of exams !


	8. Empty?

He ran as fast as he could.

_If I don't find her, who knows what I'll do._

He was as anger as ever! How could he let her get taken away like that! How could he be so careless! _Wait! I could smell her right!_

He stopped and smelled the air.

_In the classroom!_

He went up to the second floor and arrived at room 26B.

He opened the door, and there she was, on the floor crying. "Kagome!" He ran to her. He took the blindfold off and then the hanky off of her mouth. "Inuyasha!" She threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her back. "Oh, Kagome I was so scared." She was still crying.

"Kagome? What did he do to you?" She was crying more than ever!

He couldn't believe it! "Kagome, tell me!" He shook her. "He… he, he…"

She cried some more.

"_He_ gave her a prize." A man came out of the darkness. "Naraku!"

Inuyasha moved back, so he could keep Kagome safe. "What did you do to her?" He growled at him.

"All I did was touching her soul and heart. She acted like it was killing her." He laughed a little. "It did feel like it! It was very painful!" Kagome shouted and jumped up. She almost scared Inuyasha. He calmed her down. "Naraku, you will pay!" Inuyasha got up.

"Hey, Inuyasha if you hurt me, I will kill her soul. Its still in my hands." Naraku lifted his hand and showed Inuyasha her soul. It was pure white. "Naraku, you wouldn't dare."

"Would I?" He asked.

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. How did he get her soul?

_If he got my soul, I would be empty and cold. Wait a minute!_

"Inuyasha! He's lying! Its just a copy!" Kagome shouted. At that very moment Naraku crushed the white light in his hands.

"Ah!" Kagome whined in pain. "Kagome!" Inuyasha turned to her.

"Right, Kagome, Its just a copy. But, it has a little bit of your real soul. So don't think I can't hurt you." Naraku smirked.

_What should I do?_

* * *

What Should He Do? Sorry I Took To Long To Update I Have Been Very Busy Its Not Even Funny !


	9. Chairmans

Inuyasha stood there in shock, he didn't know what to do! _If I hurt him, he hurts her. I can't do that._ "Inuyasha, face it, you can't do anything about it. Leave her. Since you can't help her." Naraku smirked. "Your right I can't do anything, but that doesn't mean I have to leave her." Inuyasha said. "Its no-" Naraku stopped talking and looked at his hands. The white light was gone. He turned around. "Tiza!" Kagome shouted. Tiza glared at her. "Damn, Kagome! Do you have to shout out my government?" Tiza yelled. Tiza had the white light in her hands. "So this is where I take over." Inuyasha said as he ran towards Naraku. He grabbed him by the neck.  
"This won't be the last time Inuyasha." Naraku said as he disappeared. "What the-" Inuyasha backed away. "It's called magic Inuyasha!" Tiza said sarcastically. "Oh shut up and give Kagome backed her soul." Inuyasha said as he took out his phone. ( he's getting use to that thing ! )

_"Hello?"_

"Sesshomaru, it's me Inuyasha!"

_"Yeah, and so it told me on the Caller ID."_

"Anyway, Naraku got away."

_"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!"_

"Umm, by doing it."

_"Shut up and get downstairs!"_

"Sure!"  
Inuyasha, Kagome, and Tiza went downstairs to the main office.

"Kagome, are you sure your alright? You look a little light headed." Inuyasha said in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine I promise!" Kagome said as she kept walking. Inuyasha looked at her in a weird way.

They walked in the office. Sesshomaru was standing next to the table. "It's about time you showed up. The chairman wants to speak with Kagome." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha had a bad feeling about this.

"Only Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "Only Kagome." Sesshomaru repeated.

Kagome walked to the chairman's door. Inuyasha grabbed her and whispered in her ear. "If you feel or see anything wrong the first thing you do is lightly knock on the door. Okay?" She nodded and walked in the chairman's room. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Tiza sat down next to the door.

"Hello Kagome." Said the chairman.

"Hi." She said.

"Please sit down." He said. Kagome looked at the door and walked to the chair then finally sat down.

"You seem worried, Kagome. Do you feel safe in this school?" He asked. The chairman had short brown hair. He had a gray suit on.

"Umm, it's my first day so, I could say yeah." She said unsure.

"Kagome, the same name as Princess Kagome. Isn't that amazing?" He smiled. "Yeah, it's cool." She scratched the back of her head. "Your teacher wanted me to call you in here. She wanted me to get to know you, she said you're a weird one." He got up and walked towards her.

"Weird?" She asked.

"Yup." He was now behind her. She looked straight.  
"Such a pretty girl. You even look like the princess." Kagome stood up and walked to the door.

"I know your just doing your job, but I have to go my mother wants me home early." Kagome turned and faced the chairman. She lightly knocked on the door.

"Oh, your mother wants you home alright." He walked closer. Kagome put her hand on the door nob._ It's locked! Inuyasha what's taking you long!_

"Trying to get out?" He grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Ah! Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. The door opened. But all she saw was Inuyasha, Tiza, and Sesshomaru tied up on the floor. There were cloths in their mouths. ( Are Yu Happy Tiza ? I Used Cloth Instead Of Hanky ! ) She gasp. "You planned this!" Kagome shouted.

The chairman turned her around so she can face full to her friends. Her was holding her by her hands on her back. "Well, yeah. I need the money, you know! Your parents are giving away 10 million dollars to whoever finds you!" He said.

"That's why I hate that women." Kagome murmured.

"Well Imma tie you on this this chair and call the kingdom." He said as he tied her on the chair. _No! If he does that Imma be back home in an hour!_ (guards are really fast !) The chairman sat down and looked for something.

"Now where did I put that number at?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He was gone! She heard something above her. She looked up. There he goes on the ceiling above the chairman. She smiled. He let go of the ceiling and jumped on the chairman. "Ha!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Ah! How did you get out!" "Let's just say you forgot that I was a half demon." Inuyasha smirked. Inuyasha tied the chairman on the the table. Inuyasha rushed to Kagome and untied her.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm fine Inuyasha." She walked out of his arms and helped Tiza, and Sesshomaru.

She untied both of them. "I should of have seen this one coming. Stupid Ninjas." Tiza glared.

She hated being attacked, but she loves to attack. Ever since she was little she wanted to be a Ninja. She hates every Ninja because she's not a Ninja herself.

"Sesshomaru, are you okay?" Kagome asked. "This Sesshomaru feels fine. I'm much more stronger than all of you." He said.

"Shut up!" Both Tiza and Inuyasha shouted. "Okay, what are we going to do about this guy?" Kagome asked.

They all walked up to the chairman. At that time a guy walked in the room with a cup of coffee. "Hey students-" He looked at the mess. The table was crashed. Chairs were everywhere and ropes were on the floor. "WHAT HAPPENED HERE!" He screamed. He dropped the coffee. Tiza ran to catch it. She looked at it and then she started to drink it. Everyone looked at her. "What? It's a cup of coffee! You cant waste something like that!"  
"MY OFFICE!" He shouted. "Wait, so your the chairman?" Tiza asked. "Tiza aren't you suppose to know who your chairman is?" Kagome asked.

"No." Tiza glared.

"Yes! I'm the chairman! What happened in here!" He sat on the floor.

**After they told the chairman the story.**

"So he's a fake?" He asked.

"Yeah." Sesshomaru answered.

"Alright we'll report him!" The chairman stood up and went upstairs.

"Wow, that was close." Kagome said.

"Yeah, I saw this one coming." Inuyasha said.

"Oh shut up, no you didn't." Tiza crossed her arms.

"Yes I did! Why did you didn't I whispered in Kagome's ear!" Inuyasha shouted.

"To confession your love for her." Sesshomaru said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome blushed.

"I already did." He murmured.

"WHAT!" Tiza, and Sesshomaru shouted.

"So you guys are a couple now?" Tiza asked.

"No!" Both Inuyasha and Kagome shouted.

"Oh, so you confessed but she didn't answer. Ah, I see now." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Theres nothing to see! Come on Kagome." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome out the room and closed the door. ( they are now in the hallway ;) ) Inuyasha leaned on the wall.

"Kagome, I'm sorry you-" Inuyasha was cut off by a kiss. Kagome's kiss. His eyes were wide opened. Then he closed them and kissed her back. He rested his hands on the side of her shoulders. Soon she broke away. She quickly closed her eyes and put her head down.

"That's a Yes." Kagome said. It took sometime for Inuyasha to realize what she was talking about. Then it hit him. "What! Really! You love me too?" She nodded. Then he lifted her head up.

"Kagome, I love you." He smiled. Kagome's face was flushed in red.

He kissed her this time.


	10. Our Last Night

**A Year Later**

Kagome is just coming home from school. "Inuyasha?" Kagome looked around. "What?" She heard him shout from upstairs. She went upstairs and found him in her room. "Inuyasha, when are you coming back to school?"  
Kagome asked. He was sitting on the floor playing video games. "When I get better." He said. "But you not even sick." Kagome said. She sat on her bed. "Please Inuyasha come back to school. I'm lonely." She rested her chin on his shoulder from behind him. Tiza walked in, "Well,it looks like you don't have to go to school Inuyasha."  
"Why not?" Kagome said.  
"Because, they found you." Tiza handed Kagome the letter in her hands.

_Dear Tiza,_

_We found out where you have been keeping my daughter. We are on our way! We will be there by tomorrow.! Thank you for watching her._

_-Ottu Takashi. Takashi Kingdom_

"Oh man." Kagome said. "Kagome, you got no where else to go. What are you gonna do?" Inuyasha asked.  
"I dunno."  
Kagome started packing. _If I could help her._ Inuyasha thought.

**Later.**

Inuyasha went inside Kagomes room at night. She was sleeping._ Maybe this will be our last night sleeping together at peace._ He got in bed with her. "Inu...yasha?" "Yesh, Its me." He put his arms around her, to hold her close. "Kagome, this might be our last night together." She nodded. "Yeah, I know." His kissed her forehead, and went to sleep.

**The Next Morning.**

Everyone was downstairs. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Tiza, Inuyasha And Kagome's parents.

"Inuyasha you are in so much trouble!" Inutaisho shouted as he pulled Inuyasha's ear. "Ow!"

"Where's Kagome?" Tiza asked.  
"Imma go get her." Inuyasha said as he went up to her room. He opened the door.  
"Kagome, its time to-" No one was in her room.  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha searched the other rooms.  
He came running down the stairs.  
"Whats wrong? Wheres Kagome?" Izayoi asked.  
"Gone. Shes not here." Inuyasha said in shock.

* * *

OHHHH Wheres Kagome! Next Chapter Is To Come!


	11. A New Princess

Oh! Finally , Things Start To Get Nice Between Tiza And Sesshomaru! :D

* * *

"What! Where would she go!" Ottu shouted.

"Does she know what shes putting us in! Shes hurting us so much! Does she even care!" Miyu shouted.  
Inuyasha looked at Miyu in a pissed off face.

"Do you even know what **you** put her in! Don't you think she ran away for a reason? To get away from you guys! To have a new life? Shes hurting more than you guys are! I can't believe you guys!" Inuyasha shouted at Kagome's parents.

They just looked at them.

* * *

Her legs are getting tired. Shes been running or an hour now.

_I can't leave now. I wanna live like this just a little bit longer._

"Sesshomaru! I want you and Tiza to look for Kagome towards to east." Inuyasha shouted. Sesshomaru pouted as he walked out the house alone with a glaring Tiza. "And I will look west." Inuyasha said to himself. "Wait, what about us?" Inutaisho asked. "You guys stay here! I have no time to speak with you guys." Inuyasha said as he left the house. "Well thats the son you rasied." Ottu said.

"Why do I have to be paried with you." Tiza glared. "Well, why else? Its too spice up the story." Sesshomaru said.  
"What story? Wait, nevermind." Tiza felt awkward. They were both walking in a shopping area. They both knew Kagome wasn't here. So they just killed the time and spent time together.

* * *

_Kagome you idiot! You could of have told me! We could of have left together! But no! You have to do things on your own! Don't you!_

Inuyasha has never been this mad ever in his life! He kept running and running to search for her. _Damn she gets away fast!_

* * *

Tiza and Sesshomaru went to a noddle shop. "Why here Tiza?" "Why not, I like noddles." She grabbed her bowl and sat down. Sesshomaru did the same. Sesshomaru looked at his bowl. "Whats wrong?" She asked. "I, never ate this before." Sesshomaru looked up at her. _Cute face, he has._  
"Really!" Tiza said.

"Really."

"Taste it then." Tiza said.

He pick up the copsticks and took a bite.

"So what do you think?" She asks. With a smile.  
_Smiling?_  
"Its good. I like it." He smiled back.  
For the first time, Tiza blushed.  
Sesshomaru couldn't think of anything this beautiful then that little blush.  
"Tiza," "OKAY! Sesshomaru we have to go and search for Kagome!" She said as she paid for the noddles and walked out the shop. All he did was smile.  
_Na._

Kagome sat at an old and unused shrine. "Where should I go now. Well I might as well sleep here for the night." She layed down on the bench and closed her eyes.

**The Next Morning.**

Kagome woke up feeling two arms around her. She knows these two arms. Her eyes opened wide. _Inuyasha._ "Inuyasha how did you?"  
"I can smell you." He smiled. "But I came here where all you smell is dust and dirt." Kagome said.  
"But I still looked." He said. "Inuyasha." "Kagome, if you would of have told me. We could of have left together." Inuyasha sat up.  
She did too. "Really?" He nodded. He pointed at their bags.  
_He packed?_  
She looked back at him. She smiled and jumped in his arms. "I love you." She said. Inuyasha pulled away just to see her face. They shared a kiss.

* * *

Tiza and Sesshomaru went back to her house the night before. Everyone was sleeping.

"Glad your back." A man said as they walked pass the kitchen. Sesshomaru walked back to the kitchen. "Kouga!" Sesshomaru almost shouted. "Who?" Tiza said. "Kouga what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru growled. Sesshomaru hated Kouga. "I have a message from my father. Its for Tiza." Kouga smirked. "You mean the L-Lord?" Tiza shuttered. "Yup." He gave her the letter. He look at her and smiled.

_Dear Tiza,_

_We have experinced your actions with Princess Kagome. And how you help us find her. So as your reward,_  
_your going to become a Princess. I hope it does well. You will have your own Kingdom. Princess Tiza, we are at your service._

_ -Lord Wolfman, Wolfman Kingdom_

"**WHAT!**" Tiza shouted.  
"Oh, and guess whos your prince." Kouga's smirk has gone bigger.  
"W-Who?" She shuttered again.  
"Me!" Kouga shouted!  
"**WHAT!**" Both Sesshomaru and Tiza yelled!  
_Wait why am I screaming I like Kikyou._


	12. Oh Man!

"WHAT!" Both Sesshomaru and Tiza yelled!  
_Wait why am I screaming I like Kikyou._  
Sesshomaru sat down. He was so confused.  
"Tiza, I have to take you to my kingdom!" Kouga said while taking his eyes off of Sesshomaru to her.  
"What! I can't, I don't want to leave." Tiza shouted.  
Everyone started to wake up. "Whats going on?" Inutaisho asked. "Oh, my! Prince Kouga!" Miyu got up and bowed down. "No need, Queen Miyu. I'm just here to take Tiza." Kouga smiled. "Where?" Ottu asked.  
"To my kingdom." Kouga said.  
"Nope! I'm not going with you!" Tiza walked up to her room.  
Sesshomaru went after her.  
Tiza was in her room sitting on her bed looking at the letter.  
Sesshomaru opened the door. "Tiza. You- You don't have to go." He whispered. He sat next to her. "Where would I go." "You- You can runaway, with me." He leaned in. Her eyes Widen when his lips touched her just a little bit. Then the door slammed open. "Sesshomaru get your hands off of her!" Kouga shouted as he grabbed Sesshomaru from his collar and slammed him into the wall.  
"Sesshomaru!" Tiza shouted. She was gunna go over there to help him but Kouga grabbed her and put her on his shoulders.

"Tiza!" He winced in pain.  
Kouga walked away. He got downstairs. Ottu And Inutaisho was guarding the door. "I'm sorry. Kouga, but we would let you take Tiza. Unless I speak to the Lord." Ottu said. "Alright fine. Lets send him a letter." Kouga put Tiza down. She ran upstairs. Kouga didn't care at all.

Tiza saw Sesshomaru still on the floor. "Sesshomaru are you alright!" She ran to him to help him up. "Y-Yea I'm fine for now."  
He sat on the bed. "Tiza, I need you to be safe. Please stay away from Kouga. Please. If something happened to you I swear I'll.."  
He stop there after realizing what he just said. "Sesshomaru, why am I so important?" Tiza sat next to him.  
She's so caring.  
"I dunno I just feel like protecting you. I just need you to be okay." He looked at her. Then her lips. _I-I kissed her there!_  
He turned bright red! "Whats wrong?" Tiza asked.  
"Nothing, Its just that earlier. I k-kissed you." Sesshomaru shuttered. Tiza's eyes widen too. Oh!  
Then They met. Sesshomaru leaned in once more. Then he kissed her. Tiza closed her eyes and kissed him back. Soon they broke away for air. "Tiza, I-"

"Tiza can I talk to you for a mintue?" Kouga walked in. But he didn't see the kiss. "W-Why?" Tiza asked getting up. "Its important." Kouga looked up. "Oh." They went to Kagomes room. Sesshomaru saw it in Kouga eyes that he wasn't gonna try anything so he let her go.  
_Oh man. I kissed her! I freaking kissed her!_

"What do you wanna talk about Kouga?" Tiza was standing next to the door while Kouga was sitting down.  
"Tiza I'm sorry for trying to take you like that. I wasn't trying to hurt you." Kouga looked up at her.  
Is-is he saying sorry?  
"Kouga, I- its alright now. But next time, try to be a little nicer." She giggled. Kouga got up. "Tiza, I know the reason why I'm your prince."  
"Why?" "Be-Because I like you! I have for a very long time! I know I only see you in party's you attend to for Kagome. But I think your very pretty. And I wanted you to be my princess." Kouga confessed. _Oh my god._  
"K-Kouga! I-I dunno! You can't figure stuff out like that! What about my opinion. I don't even know you! Kouga I don't think this is gonna work. I-I already have someone in mind." With that Tiza left.

_In mind? Who is it?_

* * *

"Kagome. Where do you wanna go next?" Inuyasha asked. They went to the movies, park, and now they are leaving a dinner.

"Hmm, I dunno. Let have a Motel to stay at. It is getting dark you know." Kagome said grabbing her bags. Inuyasha called a cab.

"I wonder what everybody is doing?" Inuyasha asked. "Maybe worrying." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her. He gave her a quick kiss and then got in the cab.


	13. Friends

Kouga sat at the table in Tiza's house. He was eating pancakes that Izyaoi made. Kouga wasn't mad but he was sad. Sesshomaru came in the kitchen. "Mornin'" He said while yawning. "Good morning Sesshomaru, would you like some breakfast?" Izyaoi asked. "No thanks, I'm leaving."  
"Where too?"  
"Is it me or did everyone forget that Inuyasha and Kagome ran away?" He said putting on a coat. "No one forgot. But we thought about it. They must of have a good enought reason to runaway, so we would let them go. So they can see their own mistakes." Izyaoi said.  
"Really? Wow. So what are you guys gonna do?" He asked.  
"We're gunna go back home. You can stay if you want." Izyaoi smiled.  
"Well, school is kinda fun, so I'll stay with Tiza." Sesshomaru said. Kouga choked on his pancake. _Sesshomaru alone with Tiza?_  
"I-I'll stay too!" Kouga shouted without thinking. Damn You Kouga! Sesshomaru walked away. But then he came back grabbed the pancakes, then left again.  
Izyaoi smiled. "Kouga, you don't knwo anything about her. You fell for her for her looks. You have to get to know her. Kouga, I think that Tiza doesn't want to date you now. But try to fix that and make friends with her. Shes hard to get, but you just gotta find the right spots!" Izyaoi said.  
Kouga looked at her. "T-Thank you Izyaoi." He smiled.  
"Welcome, but you gotta be quick! Sesshomaru might beat you to it!" She laughed.  
"Ha, I can get this done!" Kouga got up. "Where are you going?" She asked. "I'm going to the store, you want anything?"  
"Hmm, I could use some more milk. Oh! A Kit-Kat too!" Kouga smirked.

* * *

"Inuyasha. Lets go somewhere today!" Kagome was jumping up and down. They were at a hotel. "Kagome, look my friend Miroku is around here. You wanna meet up with him?"  
Inuyasha asked looking at his phone. "Hmm, if it gets me out of the house, then ok!" He smiled. "Kagome, come here." Inuyasha was sitting on the couch. Kagome walked over to him. "Yes?" She asked. "What? I can't give you some love from time to time?" He grabbed her by the waist and brung her to the couch. He smiled.

* * *

Sesshomaru was playing with his new phone. "Brick Breaker? Lets check this out." Tiza walked into the kitchen. "Sesshomaru what are you doing?" Tiza asked.  
"Distroing Bricks." Tiza turned around and looked at him in a weird way. "What?" Sesshomaru asked. "Tiza sat next to him with a cup of coffee. "Whats that?" Sesshoamru asked. Tiza looked at the coffee. "Instant Coffee." "Instant?"  
"Yea. Instant." She took a sip.  
"OH! I heard of those! Its because you people don't grow your own coffee beans." Sesshomaru took Tiza's cup out of her hand. "Yup, thats it." She said.  
"Let me try this." Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru took a sip. "Hmm, it doesn't taste that bad." Tiza laughed. _I kiss her from a cup._ Sesshomaru thought. He smiled. "You seem happy." Tiza said. "Yea I am happy." He said. "Why?" "Cause I just kissed you!" He smiled again, then walking away.  
Tiza's face was in shock. _He wanted that kiss? Wait? A thrid kiss? Oh my god! We kissed three times! We never talked about it! Wait, do I have feelings for him?_  
_Well, I know him well, unlike Kouga he rushed into it. So, what am I supposed to do?_

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in his room._ Hmm, 3 kisses, I might just make her like me. But wait? What about Kikyou? Didn't I use to like her?_  
_I call Inuyasha and ask._

RING RING "Who the hell..?" Inuyasha jumped as the phone rang. "Sesshomaru."

"Hello?"  
"Yo! Inuyasha how are you and Kagome?"  
"Were fine. Hows mom and dad?"

"They're leaving today. They said that you guys much of had a good enought reason to runaway so she said its okay."  
"Oh, that nice. So what are you really callin' for?"  
_Damn him._  
"Umm , remember when I liked Kikyou?"  
"Liked? Don't you still love her?"

"I dunno, you see I'm starting to get to know Tiza and-"  
"WHAT! TIZA!"  
"Inuyasha! Shut the hell up! You loud!"  
"Sesshomaru, me and Kagome are gunna start dating and even get married. You can't date Tiza when Tiza is Kagome's aunt. Have you thought about that?" "Damn! Why did you bring something up like that!"  
_He's so right._  
"Well, I have to go now Sesshomaru I'm on my way to Miroku's house."  
He hung up.

* * *

Sesshomaru went to Tiza's room. "Hey Tiza, can I talk to you for a mintue?" Sesshomaru knocked on the door.  
"Sure." He opened the door. Tiza was playing video games.  
"Umm, Tiza," He sat next to her.  
"I know I have been kissing you lately. Well, it's because I like you. But I realized that I can't be with you because your Kagome's aunt. Soon they're gonna get married. So we won't be able to date. Well, I'm sorry for doing those things to you." Tiza stopped playing games. "I realized that too. So what do we do now?" She asked. "Just be friends?"  
She smiled.  
"Yea, friends."

* * *

Kouga was in the living room watching TV. Sesshomaru walked behind him and whispered in his ear, "She's all yours." "Ah!" Kouga jumped. "W-What?" Kouga said. "She's all yours." Sesshomaru repeated. "You mean Tiza?" "Who else damnit!" Sesshomaru shouted. He grabbed his coat. "Really? Hey, where are you going?" Kouga asked.  
"To go take a look around town, might find some singles." He smriked.  
Tiza was leaning on the hall way wall, listening to everything.

_You know, Kouga might not be that bad._


	14. Finding Another Girl

_Its not that bad out here._ Sesshomaru was walking in a near by park. Just sitting outside on the bench. Ealier he realized he was still in his pajama pants.  
He was watching these two kids play around the swing. "I wanna have kids some day." He said out loud.  
"Well, it ain't easy." A female voice said.  
Sesshomaru looked to the right. A women sitting on the end of the bench. She had long black hair, with a pony tail on the side. "Hi, I'm Rin." She said. She took out her hand.  
"Sesshomaru." He shook hands with her. He was stunned in her looks.  
"So, you wish to have kids?" She asked.  
"Y-yea. It would be great to have a family. The women of my dreams, great little mini me's runnin' around everywhere. It would be great." He smiled.  
"I had that once. The man of my dreams. But we got into a fight and broke apart. He took the kids with him."  
Sesshomaru looked at her with a sad face. "I'm sorry. How many kids?" He asked.  
"Just 2." She said. "Wow, I always thought having a family would be forever."

"Everything isn't like a big castle and a fairytale." He laughed. "Thats me." He said.  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
"Oh, well I'm Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru Taisho. Like the real one, the one who lives in the 10 kingdoms." He smiled.  
Rin was in complete shock. "Y-Your _THE_ Taisho?" He nodded. "Oh my god! I can't believe it. Its so nice to meet you! Wait, what are you doing in America?" She asked.  
"Oh well, you see, my brother,-"  
"Inuyasha Taisho! Right?"  
"Yea, well _Inuyasha_ got caught up in a mess with Kagome Takashi, and they both ran away as lovers and my mother and father, also Kagome's mother and father, went looking for them. So we ended up here, in America!" He laughed.  
"Wow, thats amazing. I wish Inuyasha and Kagome the best." Rin said. "I'll tell him you said that." Sesshomaru smiles. "Really? Oh my, that would be awesome!" She shouted. "But, hey don't tell anyone who I am." Sesshomaru winked.  
Rin blushed.  
"But, if you don't want anyone to know who you are, why tell me?" She asked. He looked at the sky. "Hmm, your special." Sesshomaru got up. "Its getting late. You should head home. May I walk you home?" He asked with such manner.  
She smiled. "Sure."

* * *

On the way to Rins house, they talked and laughed.  
"Well, this is it." Rin said. "Yea, I had fun." Sesshomaru was about to turn around but Rin stopped him. "Wait, how about you stay for a while?" Sesshomaru looked at her. "Sure." He smiled.

* * *

"Haha." Both Kouga and Tiza laughed.  
"I'm having a great time Tiza. I'm glad I great to spend this time with you." Kouga said. Tiza looked at him. "Well, Suck it up. This is rare. Maybe it's because Sesshomaru isn't around." Tiza glared at him. _I missed that about her._  
"Yea, where is Sesshomaru. Imma call him."

"Hello?"  
"Hey Sesshomaru! Its me Kouga! Where the hell are you!"

"Um, I met a girl, and you know, she wanted me to stay with her for a while." Sesshomaru was in the bathroom.  
"Damn, that was quick. So when will you be home?"

"Maybe later, like 1 in the morning."  
"Sesshomaru don't get her on the first date, it ain't right."  
"I know, I know."

"Well see ya."  
"Alright Bye."  
They both hung up.  
"Where is he?" Tiza asked.  
"He met a girl."  
"Oh."

* * *

"Miroku! What is wrong with you!" Inuyasha shouted.  
"What! I'm a News reporter and I need good news!" Miroku sat on the couch. "So, you put on the Newspaper that Me and Kagome ran away and we are in town! We're gonna be chasted be a lot of people Miroku!" Inuyasha wanted to pound him so badly.  
"Well, Inuyasha, It lasted didn't it?" Kagome said trying to cheer him up. "Man, now we can't do a thing! Miroku I should kill you now!" Inuyasha started to chase Miroku around the house. Kagome saw Inuyasha's phone ringing. So she picked it up. "Hello?"  
"Kagome? Its me Sesshomaru."  
"Oh, hi Sesshomaru, what up?" "Nothing Really I just wanted to tell Inuyasha that I found a girl."  
"Really! Thats great! Here let me give the phone to Inuyasha."  
Kagome stopped Inuyasha and gave him the phone.  
"Hey,"  
"Hi Inuyasha, guess what!"  
"What?"  
"I GOT A GIRL!"  
"Oh my gosh, really!"  
"Yes! Shes cute, sexy, kind, and her names Rin!"  
"Hm, I'll meet her soon. Sesshomaru I'm busy so I gotta go bye Brother!"  
"Bye."

* * *

"So Rin, I um, Its late and, I have to be home soon, so, um, Bye?" Sesshomaru got up off the couch. "Oh, yeah. Umm, thank you for spending time with me." She said as they walked to the door.

"Yeah, so, I'll se you around." Sesshomaru said as he left and closed the door.  
Rin turned around and leaned agaisnt the door. "Oh my, I'm in love."  
Sesshomaru looked at his hand and said, "Yeah, I'm in love."


	15. Match Makers

Sorry For The Wait, I Was Busy With School And Exams, And Problems And... Stuff... :?  
But Now Im Back And Running ! Well Here You Go Chapter 15!

* * *

"I'm gone!" Sesshomaru said as he was about to walk out the door.  
"Where do you think your going, Mister Busybody?" Tiza said as she crossed her arms.  
"Um, to go see Rin..."  
"Oh really..."  
"Yeah... Well see ya!" Sesshomaru ran out. "He's such a weirdo." Tiza turned around and glared at the man in the kitchen.  
"Kouga, what are you doing?"  
Kouga turned around in a lovely way.  
"Making breakfast for a cute girl!" He had hearts in he's eyes. He was flirting with Tiza now. It was like he was falling in love with her all over again.  
"Shut up." Tiza said as she walked passed him.  
"Oh, her words shoot me but it makes me love you more!" He went to leap into her arms but Tiza grabbed his head.  
"Where do you think your taking this?"  
"To the next level..."  
"Of what?"  
"Of love..." "And what made you think that I would let you do this?" She asked letting him go.  
He stood up straight. "Because you like me..."  
"Who said that!"  
"No one bu-"  
"NO ONE! Thats all. Bye." She walked away. 

_What can I do?_

* * *

"Inuyasha... I wanna see Tiza again." Kagome whined. They were getting bored of the whole 'run away thing'. "Yea, I would like to get beat up again by her." Even Inuyasha missed her. He stood up. "ALRIGHT! We shall go back!"

"But what about Mom and Dad?" Kagome stood with him.

"Mom and Dad left Kagome. They gave up, the let us free." Inuyasha was looking out the window.  
"Oh, stop it. You not in the show '_Boardwalk Empire_' stop acting like your in the scene." Kagome said as she started to put things in her bag.  
"Where ya goin'?"

"To Tiza, and your comin' too!"

"Ah, yes!"

* * *

**Knock Knock!**  
"Who is it?"  
"Its me, Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru was dressed nice and had flowers. "Just a minute!" Sesshomaru checked himself. This was gonna be their first date. He had his hair in a ponytail. And he put clone on for the first time.  
"Chocolate? I smell like chocolate.."  
The door opened. "Rin!"  
"Hi, Sesshomaru." Rin had a blue dress on with white socking. The dress had yellow flowers on it. It ended above her knees.  
Sesshomaru was lost in her beauty. "Sesshomaru?" "Oh! Im sorry... Y-You look beautiful." Rin blushed, "Thank you... um come in!" Sesshomaru walked in.  
"Oh, umm Rin, I got you flowers, I didn't know what flowers you like so I just picked out all of them!" Sesshomaru gave the flowers to her. "Oh, Sesshomaru, thats sweet of you."Rin took the flowers and went to the kitchen. Sesshomaru sat on the couch. _Oh man, this is gonna be big!_

* * *

"INUYASHA!" Kouga shouted. Inuyasha and Kagome had just arrived to the house. "Kouga? What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha walked in.  
"Tiza~!" Inuyasha shouted. "Im back for you!" Inuyasha was ready for a fight! For really no reason. Tiza came down the stairs. "What?" She glared at him. "Come on? Can you at least say hi?"  
"Nope!" "Alright you asked for it! I have been practicing my moves!" He lunged at her.

**3 Minutes Later**

"How does she do that?" Inuyasha asked Kagome while having an ice bag on his head.  
"Shes a pro." "So am I!" Kouga came from the kitchen and gave Inuyasha some tea. "Kagome can I talk to you? Alone?"

"Sure."  
"Tiza! Can you come down here for a sec!" Inuyasha called to Tiza.  
"What now?"  
"We have something to talk about." He said.  
"About?"  
"Kouga."

"Whats wrong Kouga?" Kagome closed the door.  
"How did you and Inuyasha fall in love with each other?" Kagome looked at him.  
"Get to the point." She said softly.  
"I love Tiza. And I don't know if she loves me back.."  
"Tiza Hmm ... Well its hard to find out. But if you really love her, than show her."  
"I do! I told her I love her! All she did was tell me shut up and leave! She doesn't love me Kagome! I tried everything! I want her, Kagome! I want her to be mine!  
I love her! I **love** her!"  
Kagome looked at him. **Inuyasha better be making Tiza listen to this!**  
"You hear that?" Inuyasha looked at Tiza. He made her listen to what Kouga just said.  
"Yea..." Inuyasha walked back to the couch.  
"Sit."  
She went and sat.  
"I **KNOW** you love Kouga. But I don't know why you must hide it. You know, Kouga is a wolf demon, and when a wolf wants something they go get it!"  
Tiza looked at Inuyasha. Then looked down.  
"Answer me Tiza."  
"I don't know either! I just... I just don't know how this will end up. I don't know if we will break up. And that's what I'm afraid of. Being alone and hurt because of this one stupid guy."  
Tiza looked at him. "But I do... I do lo-lo-ve-veeee him..." Tiza blushed.  
"What? I didn't hear you!" Inuyasha smiled.  
Tiza punched him.  
She stood and walked away.  
Then she stopped. "Thanks."


End file.
